A New Beginning
by Eli29
Summary: This is about how Wonder Woman continues on with her new life knowing less about her Amazonian roots and just discovering her powers she decides to help save people until one day she meets her "Dark Knight' from her dreams in real life. She helplessly falls in love with him just like the old Wonder Woman. Read on to find out if "the Dark Knight" feels the same way about her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**Timeline Tweaked by Gods**

**It's now nearly twenty years later. Diana has been raised in an urban setting, but with a foot in both worlds. She has little or no memory of the other timeline. She knows only what she's been told by those who raised her On the run, hunted, she must try to survive, help the other refugee Amazons escape the army that is still after them, discover who destroyed Paradise Island and why...and if the timeline can be corrected or not. She also does not yet have access to her full powers, but will be gaining them as she goes.**

* * *

It was finally Diana's 20th birthday! Her guardians told her all about her ancestors and how the Gods, for reasons of their own but which may have something to do with their survival and perhaps the survival of Earth itself, have changed the timeline. In the new timeline, years ago the Gods removed their protection from Paradise Island, and left it vulnerable to attack. And attacked it was. Led by a dark figure, a veritable army descended upon the Island, equipped with weapons that could kill even the Amazons. Outgunned, doomed, Hippolyta gave over her three-year-old daughter to a handful of guardians who spirited her away as Hippolyta led one last desperate battle against the forces that had come to destroy all she had created. In that final battle, she and most of the Amazons were killed, though some managed to escape. It was very hard to believe this for Diana but she was happy with her current life and besides she had no idea what life would be like for her without boys. But what actually bothered her most was that her father was a god, her father was Zeus. Of course she wasn't much of an immortal considering her aging just like other normal people. But still she was almost a goddess and a princess. Well that was in the past and what mattered most right now was the future and present. The only thing Diana had was super strength and beauty which was a gift to her from the goddess named Aphrodite. Her guardians insisted on her studying Greek mythology about gods, which apparently were real. After discovering a part of her powers she had been having the strangest dreams of being captured and rescued by a person in black with a bat logo in the middle of the costume and a black mask covering most of his face, she called him her "_Dark Night_'. Even though he may be a dream but it almost felt real like he actually existed in real life. Diana's intuitions never let her down.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's a short chapter but I can ensure you chapter 2 will be much longer and this is my first fanfic on WW/BM romance. For those who read Wonder Woman's issue #600 this won't be much of a shock. For those who want to see her new costume just Google it. It makes WW/BM a much better match. STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

First Mission and A New Friend

**Diana's POV**

Diana has heard a lot about the Justice League and that they needed new members. But for now she was on her own protecting her city from thugs. While she still has her new powers yet to be discovered, she could not deal with anything serious yet.

"HELP!" someone from the alley was screaming.

With that Diana ran towards the direction of the screaming hoping it was not a murder and that she wasn't too late. When she reached the alley she saw three men surrounding a woman with a child in her arms.

"You beasts!" I screamed at them and punched one of them knocking him out unconscious.

"You lady just got yourself into serious trouble." Another was saying reaching a gun out of his jacket.

"That's not going to stop _me_." I said with a smirk. I charged at him kicking him in the jaw.

"Now as for you. Give yourself in and you won't be harmed." I said noticing he was just a teenage kid. But I should have known better, he charged at me with a baseball bat. He hit me in the head but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I smiled at him and punched him.

"You're a freak! No one can just stand here like that after a hit so hard!" He said to me starting to be afraid.

I called the police and left. It was the first time I heard someone calling me a freak. Maybe I'm just getting stronger. Two of those guys were pretty large; I wonder what a kid was doing with them and what they wanted from that lady. I need to check if she's okay. I returned to that place and saw police already standing there. When they finished asking her questions I came over to ask some of my own.

"Excuse me but what did those guys want from you?" I asked politely

"I don't know, maybe it was because of my husband. He is the owner of Holt Holdings Inc. and recently joined with Wayne Technologies. Do you think this is happening because of that?" the lady asked me with a concerned voice.

"Are you concerned about your husband? I could check up on your husband and make sure nothing would happen to him and you saw what I'm capable of and could you tell me the address for the company your husband recently joined?" I said knowing everything was under control with me.

"Yes I would love that. I will give you the address and for some reason I find you much better than those cops, I don't know how to thank you even." She said smiling.

"Could you at least tell me your husband's name Mrs.….?"

We had a long chat and I found out that something of the same happened before. Someone had something against them, that's for sure.

Now I have to get to Gotham City. How? I don't have a car and I can't stay in a hotel for long either. I will have to hope it's not a long stay. *sigh*

* * *

**Next Morning-**

"Umm excuse me, I am new to this city and I am lost could you please direct me to the Wayne Enterprises office building?" I asked a stranger passing by.

"It's right there just take a left; it's hard not to notice the sign on the building." The stranger said.

I smiled and continued walking. Ok so now I'll just have to keep an eye on Michael Holt, after I find him of course. I entered the office and asked the secretary some questions. She mentioned the person who owned Wayne Enterprises, his name was Bruce Wayne. Why is it so familiar? I never have been in Gotham city, how could I possibly think it's familiar. I asked the secretary if there was someone against Wayne Technologies where Michael Holt works. The secretary wasn't sure about that. With knowing a little more now, I went out; I didn't even notice the secretary's name. Oh well. Now I'll just check out the Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's house. I just know those three men were working for someone or else they would not have wore the same clothes and maybe I could get the chance to ask if someone had something against the company. After a walk in the park I stumbled into this girl who was about my age. Because of my friendly personality we instantly began a conversation, I found out her name was Helena and about her past. It felt sad knowing a city like this could be so dangerous. Before evening we managed to become friends and after 4 hours of talking I asked her where I could find a cheap hotel after which she insisted on me to stay in her old apartment that she was going to rent soon. I thanked her and said I would check out her old apartment with her later in the morning.

* * *

**Same Day at Night**

I'm not sure if I should have wore my costume, there's too much red, the rest was deep blue and black. But anyway when I got closer I realized there were motion detectors, before someone came out I ran back to hide behind that small waterfall.

"This is going to get wet." I said out loud to myself thinking if it was the best idea. But there was no other place to hide. For a second there I felt like a thief hiding. When I stepped through the waterfall I saw a cave. It was dark but there was light coming from a huge screen, I also noticed costumes like the one on the "Dark Knight" from my dreams.

"He's real!" I gasped.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 3 will include Batman's POV. The characters- ****Michael Hol****t (Mister Terrific) and Helena Bertinelli (Huntress). Reviews will be appreciated, I need to know if I should add or change anything for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Face to Face

**Diana's POV**

"I should leave."I said out loud to myself with a panicked voice. How did I ever get into this mess? As I was leaving the way I came in, I noticed a dark figure from the far. "Who are you?" I just couldn't hold that question in me anymore.

No answer.

* * *

**Batman's POV**

No one can just come inside my cave, who was she? Those cerulean-blue eyes, black hair, it just seemed so familiar. But it couldn't be since I have never seen her but maybe in a dream. I didn't see her anymore in the cave; she must have left while I was distracting myself dammit!

"Alfred!"

"Get me the tape from the surveillance camera! _NOW_!"

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"No! I can't just run away like this. I need to go back but how? I'll get caught. Day after tomorrow a charity ball will be held and I am sure I will see Bruce Wayne there, but what confuses me most is what a cave was doing below the Wayne Manor? Is there a connection between the dark knight and Bruce Wayne?" All these thoughts in my head just couldn't get out.

* * *

**Next Morning **I went to the address Helena gave me, when I arrived I was stunned the apartment had just one room but it was beautiful! "Helena, this is too much. For how much are you going to rent this place?" I asked her.

"I'm still deciding on that but don't worry, you can stay here as long as you need to."

"I'm still considering on a job but I'm not sure what kind of since I won't be staying long."

"Try as a secretary in the Wayne Enterprises office; it's just beside this apartment."

"I'll check if they currently are searching for a secretary, but for now I need to buy some clothes."

"Then shopping it is!" Helena said with a grin, pulling me out of the apartment towards this store.

We spent the whole day shopping; most of the things Helena forced me to let her buy it for me. The next day I was employed, luckily the old secretary I talked to last time left.

I was called in to bring coffee for the meeting in the office, when I opened the door my eyes were instantly locked on the twenty four year old boss, Bruce Wayne. I supposed that his parents used to own the company and passed it on to him or else he could have never gotten the company at such a young age.

"Here is your coffee, sir." It felt wrong calling him sir for some reason.

"Call me Bruce. By the way have I seen you before?"

"No, I'm new and I just moved into Gotham City." I said.

Something was really wrong with me, after talking to Bruce I felt something like a sort of attraction I never had for anyone.

* * *

**Batman's POV **

There was something familiar about Diana, cerulean-blue eyes and the black hair just like the girl I saw in Batman's cave. It's her!

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short, it's just me and my family are moving to Europe in 2 days so because of all the packing I won't be able to write a longer chapter. Please list your reviews. And I promise the next chapter will be better since I didn't have much concentration while writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Secret Revealed

**Diana's POV**

I have to check that cave once more, I needed to be sure of something that's been bothering me since yesterday.

"Hey, Helena I need to talk to you about something important. Are you free at 5?" I called Helena, I needed to ask her about Bruce.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna meet? How about my house if it's something important?" Helena answered.

"Sure! Meet you in an hour."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Helena asked me.

"Can you tell me something about Bruce Wayne's past and his parents?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know about that jerk?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Ok, well it's just his parents died infront of him when he was eight, they were shot. I think his butler looked after him after that. I can't say much anyways. You're not falling for that guy, are you?"

"Of course not! I barely know him but still, I feel like it's not the first time I talked to him, it's just all so strange."

"Face it, you're already falling for him and by any chance did he ask you to call him just Bruce?"

"Well…..yes." I said knowing what she's leading to.

"There! You know he's just a playboy and I bet there are hundreds of other women who call him by his first name." Helena said

"There's nothing wrong with that and I came only to ask about Bruce's past nothing else." I said becoming annoyed.

"Well, it's your choice and I won't tell you I told you so when you come back broken hearted."

"Listen! I'm not here to date Bruce Wayne. I'm here for something more, can you keep a secret?" I said

"Yeah, sure but I have my own secrets to tell you as well, you're the only one who listens to what I say and ignore the fact that I'm so hot tempered." Helena said.

I felt so sorry for her parents, she still has revenge inside of her.

"How should I say this, I have super strenght and I fight crime and I just found out that I'm an Amazon. There believe or not, I won't mind."

"What did you name yourself? I'm Huntress." Helena said with a totally plain voice with absolutely no surprise.

What can I say? She didn't freak like most of my class mates would do when I was a teenager.

"hey, how about Wonder Woman?"

"It sounds weird." I finally said something.

"Well it suits you cause face it, you're strong, beautiful, tall, slim and you're no dumb blonde." She said.

"Well I'm not perfect, but Wonder Woman will do." I said.

"then Wonder Woman It is! Wanna go patrolling tonight? It feels lonely fighting those thugs alone."Helena said.

"Sure, I'd love to help you but where did you learn to fight and how long have you been doing it?I mean we're no super heroes but maybe there are more people like us out there." I said finding the whole thing weird.

"Well I know one in Gotham and another in Metropolis, haven't you heard of Superman and Batman? This Batman guy always patrols Gotham at night and it's better if he doesn't spot us, the guy's pretty creepy if you ask me and Superman is this super powered alien who can fly, shot lasers out of his eyes, bullet proof and has super strenght." Helena said making everything seem broad.

"Tell me more about the "Batman"." I asked.

"Well most people call him the "Dark Knight" here…..-

After those two words I was more than just sure that I _have _found _my _"Dark Knight" from _my _dreams. I need to go back to the Wayne Manor this midnight!

"Hey! Diana you listening?"

"I need to go to the Wayne Manor again!"

"Again? You already been at the jerk's house?!" Helena asked astonished.

"No, I've seen Batman that night, I know where he stays and I know who he is under that cowl, and he knows _me_. You see, before I came to Gotham I've been having dreams of the Dark Knight/Batman saving me, I was powerless in my dreams back then. And I still feel powerless beside him, from the first day at work."

"WAIT! WHAT? Work?!" Helena asked not understanding a thing.

"I'm going to dress in my costume now, I'll be back in a minute and call me Wonder Woman from the minute I come out in my costume." I said with my serious tone.

Helena didn't say a word, she just stood there.

* * *

**Helena's POV**

I can't believe it, this is exactly the same situation like in that book, the writer was Zatanna who apparently actually believes in spells, she seemed pretty normal but all the magic mumbo jumbo she talked about was just crazy and I guess she wasn't completely crazy after all. But seriously Batman in Diana's dreams before he even existed in Gotham City. But how the hell did she find out who he is? Wait a second, "Wayne Manor", "first day at work". Ok I don't like where this is going, I should probably get dressed as Huntress now.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Ok, you told me Batman patrols the city at night, right? So here you go, this is a communicator, I'll be at the cave while you try and keep him busy, I'm not sure how but I still have some questions to which he may have the answers." I said in a commanding tone.

"Right now I have millions of questions to what you said right now but I'll talk about it later and if something happens to me while I keep _THE _Batman busy, you'll be in serious trouble but since you're my friend I'll go easy on you." Helena said trying not to make it seem like a complete joke.

"Huntress, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I see Batman he's in the batmobile, should I do anything?"

"No, I'm entering the cave right now which obviously has motion detectors that will go off any minute, follow the batmobile and if it drives towards the Wayne Manor contact me immediately."

I crossed through the waterfall and pull the metal doors apart with my super strenght.

When I found the main computer in all that darkness I turned it on and saw a list of villains and data base but I saw an unnamed file with a password to it.

"What could it be?" I said out loud.

"Try and guess, you already know the half thats in the file." I heard a deep voice from behind.

Before I could turn around everything became blank.

* * *

**Ok, so finally i wrote a longer chapter, sorry i haven't updated so long. Everything may seem a bit mixed up here but it'll be sorted out in chapter 5, cause Diana's been pretty mysterious here and Helena didn't get a thing Diana said. Anyways Batman will make everything clear. Stay tunned. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Revealed: part 2

**Diana's POV**

"What happened? Ow….Why's my head hurting and _where _am I?" I asked hoping my questions would be answered.

I remembered Helena helping me, she was supposed to follow Batman, but where is she?!

"Hele- I remembered about the whole secret identity thing.

I couldn't see her anywhere and I just realized I was in some sort of room all alone, I spotted the door but when I turned the knob it was locked. I began panicking and started yelling.

"Let me out! Why am I here?!"

No answer.

I need to get out, I can't stay here, there is a way though. But it's too risky; I'll just have to find another way. I started punching the door with all my strength and finally it broke open! Finally, now I just need to find my way out of this place, where ever I was. I do remember coming into Batman's cave and searching for something on that computer, I think I saw a file there, it had a password to it and that's when I heard a deep voice say something from behind. Ugh it's all such a blur what happened next, everything just went blank. But what happened to Helena? I'm certainly not waiting to find out.

I searched the whole place and realized I was in Batman's cave, I saw an elevator that looked like it was used to go up, but where? I need to find out since it could be the only exist and the one I came in through was totally locked which my super strength couldn't even open. Surprisingly I felt weaker, that's why I couldn't open the door in that room with one blow.

I stepped inside the elevator and it automatically went up. There was a door there, not as strong as in that room, I easily managed to open it since it wasn't really locked. I came out and behind me when I stepped out I saw a grandfather's clock move.

''Must've been a secret passage."I said to myself.

"Guess I was right about everything after all."

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

"Where is she? She wasn't supposed be able to use her strength for two hours!"

I was screaming to myself.

I took my suit off and ran upstairs as Bruce Wayne. When I reached my office I saw a woman sitting in my seat. It was her.

"Hello, are you surprised to see I haven't escaped yet?" She asked.

'Not exactly. You aren't exactly a villain and I suppose you have some questions for me, well I am sorry to disappoint you but I can't answer them."

"I am quite sure you know the answers to them and I am also sure you _will_ answer them, don't forget I know who you are."

"I am sorry but I must attend an important meeting now and it would be best if you leave." I lied.

"I doubt that there is any meeting you will have to attend at this time, Bruce." She said making me remember that day when I told her to call me by my first name.

"Tell me, what was in that unnamed file with a password?" She added.

"What makes you so interested in Batman?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It's just, when I was a teenager I used to have dreams where I was powerless and you as in batman would save me from someone that I have been running from in my dreams." She told.

"That is impossible. Batman didn't exist till three years ago." I said.

"Ugh! Fine have it your way. I still have a mission to complete." She said leaving the office.

What mission? Certainly she's in Gotham for a bigger reason. I'll need to check her files tomorrow.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

I don't understand! Why doesn't he admit that he also saw that dream, talked to me there and most of all save me! I know someday that person from my dream will appear in my life and i know that he is much more stronger than me, he's a god of war from the Greek mythology, he's Ares. I will need help but that won't be right, Ares expects me to fight him. I remember those dreams just lke I saw them yesterday, all so clear, every word still in my head. If I don't fight Ares will kill me, just what he wanted to do in my dream but what does the god of war have against _me_? I never did harm to anyone and i am no longer immortal from the momment Themyscara was destroyed along with the Amazons and my mother Hippolyta, _when I left it alon with my guardians, I was only three when i saw the last of my mother._ I shouldn't cry! I'm an Amazon from birth! I should be strong just like they were when fighting for Themyscara. I never even had the chance to discover the whole island, learn how to fight and i didn't even have time before i could see my father. My guardians have told me that some Amazons escaped and are hunted down but how can that be possible? How will i even find them? They are ordinary women among the others, in ordinary clothes i suppose. It's been 20 years since Themyscara was attacked. I doubt all the Amazons who have escaped are alive. Some of them may be centuries old but they are no longer immortals just like me, they are only _mortals._

Most of the way home tears were going down from my eyes and thoughts of my mother and sisters just made me even more sad. When i returned home I instantly remembered about Helena. Was she alright? I send her a voice message and got an answer ten minutes later that she was fine and asked me where I was but i wasn't in the mood to explain everything.

I layed down on the bed still thinking what it'd be like right now to live in Themyscara with _mother_. But no, I am happy with my current life and i had thoughts like these all the time with the same conclusion- happy that things are the way they are.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I went to the library to find something about Greek mythology and Ares. On my way home i saw five men in the same shirts i saw on the men who wanted to attack the lady with her child. I instantly remebered the real reason i was in Gotham City. I think they were waiting for someone to come out through the back door of the Wayne Enterprises office building, I am sure it could be a kidnap but luckily i was just in tme before something bad could happen. I ran towards the men but before i could notice i was actually flying towards them! But i'll be excited and confused after i deal with those guys. The fight was as alwas a win for me, after calling the police i went straight home to tell the news to Helena but before that I'll need to take a shower.

* * *

"No way! That's so cool! Now you are totally a Wonder Woman! I can't believe you can actually fly! Could the other Amazons do that?" Helena was screaming at first but then got curious.

"No, my guardians told me that i will have abilities none of the Amazons had. They also mentioned that my abilities are gifts from gods. Unbelieveable huh?" I said.

"Totally." Helena agreed. "But don't you think someone saw you from the office building? You know you still have a job there." Helena added.

"I don't know what to say if someone asks me about it but I guess I'll just have to either ignore questions like that or think of an excuse." I said worrying what will happen tomorrow at work.

"I remember you mentioning about some kind of ball tomorrow?" Helena asked starting a new subject.

"Yes, and i am going, i have some information i failed to mention when we talked that day." I said, understandind the confusion in Helena's mind from yeserday.

"You mean your plan wasn't a fail?" Helena asked surprised.

"I gotta go now, thanks for the company, i was really upset that night after remembering my mother and Themyscara but you always have that enthusiastic spirit in you that makes me forget about my worries." I said really happily. I never had any friend like Helena before in New York.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Helena said with a smile.

I went to bed after realizing that once again we chatted for more than two hours and it was almost 10pm. I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**And once again sorry for the short chapter it's just i won't have time to write longer chapters because my summer vacation will be over in some weeks and I will have to study in a school that's NOT english so i have extra lessons before school starts. ****There may be some mistakes in this chapter because I didn't write this in Microsoft Word and there were no spelling corrections. I still hope this chapter is good enough so please post your reviews :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The Ball

**Diana's POV**

"I wonder what dress I should wear for today's ball at the Wayne Manor. I certainly won't be welcomed as Diana; I'll need a new appearance, someone that won't need to be on any list to enter." The whole morning I kept thinking how to look totally the opposite of who I am but still stay just as beautiful.

I invited Helena over to the apartment to help me decide what wig would look best on me.

"From all those wigs I suppose the blonde wig looks good on you but you need to wear contact lenses if you want to be unrecognizable."

"I totally forgot! I think I have a pair of grey contact lenses, I'll be right back!" I said.

I returned as Cassandra Sandsmark, the only name I could think of at the moment. I was wearing a blonde wig with grey contacts and a tight-fitting scarlet dress with a long cut on the side, a bit too revealing but I had to be the opposite of myself after all.

"So, now I just have to teach you how to be a bitch." Helena remarked.

"You're not serious…..are you?" I asked with a bit of worry in my tone.

"Of course I'm serious! You're a blonde and you're not Diana or Wonder Woman, and what's your name by the way?"

"Cassandra Sandsmark, I really like that name and it sounded awfully familiar when it popped into my head. Do you think it will work to go to the ball with hat name?"

"Yeah sure let's just hope there's no one else with the surname of Sandsmark." Helena said with a bit of doubt in her tone.

"So about my personality…-

"I'm already over that, here take this page, it has all the lines you never use."

"Wow…you know me better than I thought you would." I said with surprise after reading the lines.

* * *

**At The Ball**

"And you may be?" The guard at the main entrance asked me.

"Cassandra Sandsmark, I am pretty sure I am not on the list but you'll make an exception won't you?" I said with an innocent tone and a hint of flirt.

"Why of course! I am sure there's just a mistake in the list, I assure you madam. You may enter." He instantly replied giving me a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Idiot." I said to myself.

When I entered the ball everyone's eyes were locked on me, this would usually make me blush but I'm not me right now so I held the embarrassment in me. But could a blonde with sparkling green eyes in a scarlet dress actually attract this much attention? It better not. Some minutes later I was surrounded by people asking me questions-

"What connection do you have with Bruce Wayne?"

"Are you yet another super-model?"

I instantly answered each and every one of them'

"There is no connection; Bruce Wayne is simply not in my league. I came here just to see some other high profiles from Gotham city."

"No, I am not a _yet another_ super-model and as for who I really am is a secret."

"I am from New York, as for the other questions there will be another time." With saying that I left the group of journalists and I think one of them even took my picture. I wonder if they do that to all the women they see at Bruce Wayne's charity balls.

"Bravo, this is the first time I saw a beautiful lady such as you answer all the questions without thinking twice and without the need of rescuing." Bruce Wayne said with his playboy grin.

"Maybe I will need saving after all, maybe we should take this conversation some place private?" I said in a low tone.

"Maybe we should, depending on the type of conversation we'll be having." He said back in his playboy manner.

The guy sure knows how to act, if he actually is acting. I started to worry this may not go according to plan.

"But before that would have this dance with me Miss?"

"Call me Cassandra, and yes I would love to." Mentally I sighed in relief at his offer.

"So about that _private_ conversation, how about we have it on any other day or my guests would start worrying if they see me disappear with such a beautiful lady."

"That dangerous huh?"

In reply he just smirked.

"I never knew that dancing without music is just the same as with the music playing."

"Sorry…I was distracted by your beauty."

"I feel kinda sorry for all your fans out there that aren't blondes." I joked.

"It's not that, it's just your personality and just so you know this is the first time I ever said something like this so try keeping it a secret."

"Very funny Mr. Wayne, it's just so hard to believe a playboy like you could actually fall for a woman's personality and not her looks." Was he losing the act?

"I was pretty much serious about what I said and please call me Bruce."

"The charity event is starting aren't you coming?" I went into the crowd quickly disappearing among the other guests. "There were a lot of bids on different kinds of antiques and paintings. All for charity." I thought. It was almost time for my plan.

The ball was almost over and before I left I needed to do one last thing.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

"Excuse me Alfred but have you seen a young blonde lady? She's tall and has grey eyes; she was wearing red." I asked my butler who was more like a father-figure to me.

"Yes, I do believe I saw that lady, is it?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid that she had already left sir, quite early. But she told me to handle this over to you." Alfred gave me a small torn piece of paper.

"Thank you Alfred."

I unfolded the piece of paper and saw-

**_ "_****_We will meet again, sooner than you think and don't try searching my files._**

**P.S: _Say thank you from me to your guard for letting me in._**

**_ Yours truly,_**

**_ Cassandra."_**

What did she mean by "_letting me in_"? She wasn't on the list! That idiotic guard! I should consider firing all of them tomorrow in the morning. "_Searching my files_" how did she know I can even do that? I bet that good for nothing guard didn't even notice the plates on her car if she even came with a car. But still those eyes looked oddly familiar, like I saw her before or at least someone like her. Even with thoughts of her being on the other side of justice I don't regret meeting her.

After the Charity Ball I went to my office to check if all my files and documents were still in place after that incident last night. I checked through them all and only found one file missing. How could have I been so careless not to check this yesterday! Patrol will be earlier than usual today.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Helena! My plan worked!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Good for you, do you have any idea what time it is? It's three in the **MORNING**! I was hopping to go patroling tonight but that idiotic Batman warned me not to interfere with Gotham's crimes! Does he have any idea what happened to my parents!? And some call him the world's greatest detective." Helena answered totally changing the subject.

"I'm really sorry about that Helena, i guess you're not in the mood to hear about what happened at the Ball. Well then, I'll call you in the morning."

"Sure, sorry about that and good night."

"Night."

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good enough and sorry it took longer than usual and once again i only managed to write 1k+ words but i promise the next chapters will be longer, much longer than this. -Reviews will be appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diana's POV**

"Helena, call me when you're free, I think I won't be able to go to work today and I have bad news." Was all I could say in the voice message.

I'm pretty sure I was going to get fired for reasons only Bruce himself knows and Michael Holt has missed two days of work and hasn't been seen anywhere in almost three days according to Batman's info. But how?... I forgot to check out the Wayne Technologies building! I did stop those men at the back of the Wayne Enterprises building from taking or doing whatever they were about to, but I totally forgot to ask them questions! I'm such an idiot! I mentally hit myself in the head. Plus some of Michael Holt's projects disappeared, one was some kind of generator that could run half of Gotham and another project was some kind of solar weapon, so if Batman has all this information he must also already have a plan. But I promised I would look after her husband if something happens to him, he's really lucky to have a wife that cares so much about him, and I'm certainly not breaking my promise any time soon.

* * *

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Helena asked.

"I need your help to find Michael Holt." That must have been the hardest thing I ever said to someone 'help' an Amazon doesn't need _help_, only I wasn't raised in conditions the Amazons have been through besides them being immortal and all that. I should really stop thinking about something that has been a myth for centuries

"You mean he's missing? Since when?"

"Since three days ago, and his projects are missing as well, I'm not sure why anyone would need them without the resources only Michael Holt has."Wait did I just say that? Of course! Everything fits now!

"Helena, I really need your help in this, we need to find those projects before Batman does. I can't let him do something I am supposed and I _never _break a promise, I'll understand if you don't want to get into this." I can't believe I'm asking for help and i already said the word twice.

"What about Michael Holt, aren't we supposed to find him first, since he's missing?"

"Where we find the projects, we find Michael Holt but I'm not entirely sure since I only managed to download half the files."

"Download what files? You don't mean…..it's not like you could hack it, right?" Silence says it all I guess.

"What if he finds out?! What if someone saw you there? What if you go to jail?"

"Half the people here never even saw _the _Batman in person, putting aside the fact that some think he's not human even."

"And that prevents you from going to Arkham?"

"You forget, I'm not mentally unstable and I'm not a villain nor am I a thief!"

"Fine, forget about it. So about the plan?"

"I managed to find some information on Gotham's most dangerous super villains but nothing of the unusual from the psychos so I'm betting this could be someone new."

"New sounds like were gonna have one heck of a fight, but before that where exactly do we start the search?"

I have no idea. Maybe all this has everything to do with the Wayne Enterprises? Three Board Directors have been killed this month, which could only mean revenge and that could be just the beginning, I wouldn't have to worry for the person next in line but one more ball wouldn't hurt especially since it's going to be a masked ball. One problem is I don't know who I should be expecting to be behind all of this, not even a first name. Maybe Helena could fill me in with the details.

"Was there any situation where a whole family died except the child? A wealthy family to be exact."

"I think, the Sionis family had a son; they used to own the Janus Cosmetics, they died in their mansion because of a fire after which their son continued to run the company until a product that was sent to market turned out to be a deadly toxin which disfigured hundred's of women, that's when the Wayne Enterprises stepped in. I don't know what happened to the Sionis family's son and I don't think I heard his name anywhere so that's pretty much it, that's the only family I can remember right now that died after the Waynes. Why'd you wanna know?"

"To be sure what I knew was correct, our search starts with a masquerade ball just so you know, I think you'll like to be on stakeout in this one."

"You're so in love."

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?! If you don't want to help you can quit." Seriously, I AM NOT in love with Bruce Wayne! I am an Amazon in blood, someone even tried to kill me once, before I even knew who I was and where I was from. My home was once called Paradise, now it is called Collateral damage. But this is in the least of all the problems right now.

"Ok ok I got it, no more talking about the rich and infamous playboy, so where's this masquerade ball gonna be it?"

"Well…-

"No way! You don't even have an invitation." Helena cut me off before I could even finish saying what I was about to.

"I have an invitation, and I'll be going with a date."

"Who's the date?"

"No one important, just someone who explained me my job with the papers when I was working at the Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Tech. Well maybe a friend."

"So you told him everything! This _friend_ knows the plan?!"

"Of course not! I just made up a story, but that's not important right now." He really is a friend but I can't tell him what I can do, I think of him more as a brother.

"Don't wanna tell me, don't! So when's this masquerade ball?"

"Probably tomorrow, so here's what we'll do…..

* * *

**Next Day**

"You ready?"

"Already in position, you're date with you?"

"Yeah he is and he's coming back. Diana out."

I wonder if Amazons are horrible liars by nature or it's just me. Second chance to change that if it's just me…..

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry this took me so late to update..**


End file.
